Votre petit-ami n'est pas assez tactile à votre goût ? Appelez Kuroko
by Pep-chan
Summary: OS- Couple juste génial ! Vrai titre: 'Votre petit-ami n'est pas assez tactile à votre goût ? Appelez Kuroko Tetsuya ' Et si Akashi avait besoin d'utiliser cette méthode...


Votre petit-ami n'est pas assez tactile à votre goût ? Appelez Kuroko Tetsuya !

Petite traduc' assaisonnée par moi-même !

Couple juste génial! Il peut être tellement travaillé mais trop peu de fics dessus malgré-moi...

xxx

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Kuroko et Kagami sortaient ensemble. Ca en faisait trois que Furihata et Akashi vivaient tout les deux, amoureux comme au premier jour.

Kuroko avait eu l'occasion de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers, dont leurs relations s'étaient bien améliorées depuis quelques temps, et, par un concours de circonstances, Furihata l'avait accompagné. Il s'était trouvé que le brun et son ancien capitaine étaient amis d'enfance…et que, occasionnellement, il était au goût du joueur aux cheveux rouges. De rencontres en sorties, de rendez-vous en rapprochement, c'était, à la grande surprise, Akashi qui s'était déclaré en premier, ne supportant plus de voir son brun parler et rire, en toute innocence, avec d'autres personnes que lui. Et Furihata avait, après quelques minutes, répondu positivement à la déclaration. Depuis un mois, ils vivaient ensemble, au grand bonheur du rouge…mais du brun aussi.

Le joueur fantôme, après avoir appris leur liaison, et dont ses sentiments pour sa nouvelle lumière n'étaient que croissants, avait eu un élan de courage et s'était déclaré au volcanique Kagami.

Des déclarations dignes d'un shojo, croyez-moi ! Seulement, la vie n'était pas rose partout dans ces deux couples…

En effet, Akashi, le grand Akashi Seijuro, avait un sérieux problème. Concernant directement son cher amant. Il était pourtant très mignon, dans la vraie vie comme au lit, il se débrouillait bien en cuisine, avait toutes les qualités que Akashi voulait quand il s'agissait de soumission à lui, il acceptait ses ordres et il l'appelait par son prénom, comme exigé. Ils étaient heureux et ne se disputaient que très rarement. Puis, pour couronner le tout, ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

Alors quel était cet épineux problème me diriez-vous ? Et bien, Akashi trouvait que, malheureusement, Furihata n'était pas assez…tactile. Et Dieu sait que le brun répondait, avec cette bouille si gênée, à ses câlins…mais ça ne suffisait pas au rouge.

Après maintes réflexions, il décida donc d'appeler son ancien et fidèle coéquipier : Kuroko Tetsuya. Assis avec classe sur le canapé de leur appartement, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, il commença donc sa discussion avec le bleuté :

« Bonjour Tetsuya.

-Bonjour Akashi-kun, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je veux que Kouki soit plus tactile… Pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Un peu étonné par la proposition du rouge, Kuroko l'écouta décrire son plan. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit :

« D'accord je comprends, alors venez samedi soir pour une soirée film… »

Akashi acquiesça puis après quelques expressions de politesses, ils raccrochèrent.

Le samedi suivant vint rapidement. Akashi et Furihata allèrent donc chez les coéquipiers du dernier. Les salutations amicales passées, ainsi que le rapide mais agréable repas, tout cela très agrémentés par les regards complices et neutres des deux anciens coéquipiers, Kagami alla allumer leur grande télévision puis fut rejoins par les trois autres. Kuroko dit alors avec un petit sourire :

« J'ai pensé à Scary Movie, ça vous va ? »

Furihata et Kagami pâlirent soudain.

« Ca me va très bien, Testuya. Et toi Kouki ? » Dit Akashi en regardant son copain, ses paroles sonnant plus comme un ordre.

Ne voulant pas contredire les ordres du rouge, Furihata acquiesça en riant faussement. Kagami incéra le CD avec appréhension. Le film commença donc, Kagami, à gauche, au bord, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, tremblant de peur. A ses côtés, Kuroko, un milk-shake à la vanille dans les mains, regardant le film complètement blasé. Ensuite vient Furihata, les larmes aux coins des yeux, tout tendu et tremblant, les mains sur les genoux. Et enfin Akashi, au bord, le menton posé sur son poing, regardant, comme Kuroko, le film calmement.

Kuroko, lui, jetait des regards au brun à ses côtés. Le plan voulait qu'il se jette, dés le film commencé, dans les bras du rouge. Pourtant il restait fixé à sa place. Il eut soudain une idée. Le jeune homme posa le bord de sa boisson très froide sur les côtes de son coéquipier. Très tendu et concentré, il fut très surpris et ne pu se retenir de sursauter et crier. Il sauta dans les bras de son petit-copain, légèrement étonné, en s'exclamant :

« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Je ne veux pas regarder ça, c'est trop effrayant ! »

Il cala sa tête dans son torse en tremblotant. Après un moment silencieux en se regardant, Akashi leva son pouce avec un sourire pour féliciter le bleuté. Un sourire voulant dire évidemment « Beau travail Tetuya, comme prévu. ». L'autre répondit avec un sourire entendu et le pouce également levé.

Après ça, Akashi ne lâcha pas Furihata de toute la soirée.

Et Kagami ? Et bien il semble être mort de peur au cours de notre discussion...


End file.
